Summer Loving
by NextDrosselmyer
Summary: YUKIxZERO Kaname is dead and Yuki and Zero are alone on a summer night, remembering the past.Rated M because theres going to be literal Summer Loving Not too bad though.
1. Chapter 1

_The smell of cherry blossoms always reminded Zero of bitter times, when his parents died...but more importantly, that cold night when he had killed Kaname...a little bit for revenge, some for jealousy, but all for staying alive... for Yuki. It's been a year since then and Yuki still seems to be like a normal person. If it wasn't for Zero this time, they'd both be dead. On a warm evening... Summer Break had begun..._

Zero sat on the couch, reading the newspaper, and Yuki sat next to him, a look of bordem in her face. "Zero-kun, tell me why the Headmaster left again." She sighed, rolling over to his side, "Because, he had important peace conferences to attend, he won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest." He said, closing the paper and looking into Yuki's eyes. She turned away abruptly, "Quiet here when nobody is around, you can even hear the clock in Headmaster's room ticking in the next hall..." She said softly, her face turning a bit pink. Zero looked at her, "Something the matter? You seem cautious... It there something you want to say, because you better say it, I'm not going to sit here forever!" He said playfully, Yuki looking back at him, "It's nothing." She muttered, looking into Zero's eyes again and becoming paralyzed. "Thats what you said back then, and I haven't even seen you look at me that same way again." She whined, and Zero's expression became more surprised, "My feelings for you haven't changed Yuki, I just didn't want to seem..." He paused for a second and looked down, feeling slight guilt, Yuki looked at him in wonder, "Seem like what?" She asked, getting closer to Zero. "I thought you loved Kaname more than me, so I never wanted to express my feelings for you after I killed him. I thought you'd hate me for good." He said, placing his hand on her head. Yuki smiled, "You're way too caring for me to hate, you sacrificed your life to save mine many times, and you actually kept my feelings in mind..." She said, blushing, "I never could of asked for anything more. Even if Kaname is dead, he was using me anyways! You never used me, you always thought of me first." Zero looked down at her and smiled, "So you aren't angry. I still love you, if thats the answer you want from me." Yuki nodded shyly and looked up and him, being very close to him, their faces were only a few inches apart. "Will you start where we left off? I was in your arms, remember?" She whispered, and Zero sat up, "Yuki... We need... A bed." He said softly, blushing a bit, "Will you sleep with me tonight?" He asked. Yuki got up and held out her hand, a certain look of love in her eyes told him the answer before she even spoke a word.

_At the end of the long corridor was a room, and in it was a large bed. "Shall we?" Zero asked, holding Yuki in his arms._


	2. Chapter 2

_At the end of the long corridor was a room, and in it was a large bed. "Shall we?" Zero asked, holding Yuki in his arms..._

Yuki looked at Zero with glowing eyes, "Zero... Are you trying to replace _him_?" She asked. Zero's eyes fixed on Yuki's, his knees almost buckling from the question asked. He breathed in slowly and smiled, "...I could never replace Kaname. I love you very much, and he would have wanted this if his life was to end. He always told me to protect you, you know that?" He stopped for a minute and let out a dry laugh, "_Obsessive bastard._" He mumbled, setting Yuki down on the bed. She sat up, "Why do you always call him a bastard!?" She screamed, her eyes burning with rage. Zero rolled his eyes, "A few minutes ago you called him a _traitor_. Why change your mind?" He looked down and scowled, "_You still love him, don't you?_" He said in a weak voice, walking torwards the door.

"_No, I don't... I love Zero._"

Zero looked back with a look of confusion, "Then why do you still talk about him? Why can't you just forget he existed!?" He said, leaning back against the door and falling to the floor, putting his hands on his face, "He put us through torture! Have you forgotten?!" His teeth started to show in the moonlight. Yuki looked at him, "You can't just forget him, in the end...he was like a brother..." She said, quietly, looking down. Zero's eyes widened, "I would suppose your right." He sighed a slow breath. Yuki looked down, a look of hurt in her face, "If you love me, why do you yell so much? It makes me want to cry...What hurts you the most? What makes you yell at me?"

"_I want it just to be me and you, __**forever**_"

Yuki got up and and opened his knees, looking at his face, "What did you say?" She asked, her eyes glowing again. Zero grasped her and held her gently, "I want to be with you forever. No matter what. I want to be your lover, I want to hold you until we die... And when we do, I'll still be there for you. I've always wanted this, ever since I met you..." He leaned his head on Yuki's shoulder, feeling her shiver. Yuki stared off into space for a couple minutes, then gathered her thoughts, "Me too. I'll stay with you forever, but you have to promise me one thing..." She said, smiling. Zero looked up, "This sounds sneaky..." He said, smiling, his eyes glowing with pride for the first time in a long time. "You're going to cook breakfast for me when I'm a mom." She said, laughing. Zero blushed and nodded, "Deal."

_Zero picked up Yuki and laughed harder, "It's midnight, and I'm not a wink tired!" He said, and Yuki grinned a coy smile, "I have a few things to do tonight..."_


	3. Chapter 3

_((I thought this would be fun! Also... I dunno how to make a cake, sadly... Sadder enough, I've lost the will to do this fanfiction, so this is the last chapter, I'm sorry.))_

_Zero picked up Yuki and laughed harder, "It's midnight, and I'm not a wink tired!" He said, and Yuki grinned a coy smile, "I have a few things to do tonight..."_

Yuki looked up at him, "Before anything, we should make a wedding cake!" She said, beaming. Zero smiled, "I guess so, but you'll have to help me make the batter." He said, walking down the hall and into the kitchen. "Vampires have a large hunger for large amounts of food, we'll need to make a lot of cakes. We'll need 2 dozen eggs and... Just get everything we have." Zero said, putting Yuki down. Yuki looked in the fridge and got out a large quantity of food, Zero got out the bowls and set them on the counter and started to pur flour in all the bowls. Yuki mixed the rest of what was needed into the bowls and put them in pans and set them in the oven. Zero made the icing for the cake, adding peppermint and vanilla to his tastes. "It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake!" Yuki chimed in while Zero was mixing the frosting.

"You gotta do the cooking by the book!"

Zero said cheerfully, tasing some of the frosting. "Oh! Zero-kun! You have some frosting on the side of your mouth, let me get that for you!" She said, going up to Zero and licking the frosting off the side of his mouth, he blushed a bit when she did so. Zero shook off his red hue and continued to work on the frosting. Yuki looked at Zero, "Is there something wrong...?" She asked, voice wavering. Zero smiled, "No... I was just shaking greedy thoughts out of my mind." Yuki, chopping chocolate, stopped for a moment, "Greedy? What else about me could make you greedy?" She started to chop again, and Zero pressed his lips tightly, then breathed a heavy sigh, "Even as lovers?" He choked, Yuki's hand slipped and grazed her hand, making a small wound. She held it up to Zero and he took it gratefully, "Wait for the cake to bake first..." Yuki said quietly.

_"Then I'll do whatever Zero-kun wants to do, as long as we're both happy."_


End file.
